Hermione's Secret
by BettyBoop723
Summary: My FIRST EVER fanfiction story on my new fanfiction account! PLEASE BE NICE!
1. Prologue

**Hermione's Secret**

**BettyBoop723**

**Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and I have a secret for you. It happened when I was ten, two weeks before I started Hogwarts. My father boss's son, Andrew raped me. He was suppose to come over for two weeks, to get to know my father and our family better, not rape me. Now I can't tell my friends, Harry and Ron---even if its after we defeated Voldemont and he's coming back to haunt me. No more running, no more hiding. Now its time I tell the truth. This is **_**Hermione's Secret**_

**TAKEN PLACE AFTER DH, HERMIONE, HARRY, AND RON ARE NOW LIVING AT GRIMMAULD PLACE! IF YOU CAN'T STAND RAPE STORIES, DON'T READ AND IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE SEVENTH BOOK…THEN YOU BETTER NOT READ THIS! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP.**

Prologue

(Hermione's POV)

Hi, I'm Hermione Granger also known as the brainy girl of the trio. But I remember a time where I was full of fun and laughter. I mean, I'm glad that Ron and I are together after seven years and I'm glad that we defeated Voldemont, but I just wish that…here's my secret and here's how it happened.

* * *

_Flashback: August 19, 1990_

_"Hermione, could you get that?" Donald Granger asked. Ten-year-old Hermione Granger ran down the stairs of her home and opened the door to see a man of at least 25 standing. "Well, hello little girl. What's your name?" asked the man bending down._

_"Hermione," said Hermione. "My Mommy told me its French, but I think its strange."_

_"Hermione is a very unique name," said the man. "My name is Andrew. Is your father home?" Hermione nodded and called her Dad into the room._

_"Hello, Andrew. I see you met my little pride and joy?" Donald said picking up Hermione. _

_"Yes I have and she's just an angel too," said Andrew making Hermione blush. "I'm glad that my father's allowing me to stay with his best employee."_

_"I'm glad he's letting you," Donald said. "My wife should be home in a while, she's picking up Hermione's cousin Aimee from the airport. Hermione, why don't you watch TV, Andrew and I have some business to discuss." Hermione waved bye to Andrew and ran downstairs to the den to watch TV.

* * *

__A while later, the Grangers were in the dining room, getting to know each other. Hermione's twenty-three-year-old cousin, Aimee just graduated from Harvard University. Hermione was going to Harvard one day, she was smartest ten-year-old ever born. She was also a muggleborn witch, and she didn't find out till earlier that summer._

"_Aimee, you're going to Harvard?" asked Andrew._

"_Yeah, I just finished," said Aimee. "What school are you going do, Andrew?"_

"_I actually finished school also," sand Andrew. "Last year in fact."_

"_I'm going to boarding school in two weeks," said Hermione._

"_That's great. You know I went to boarding school when I was your age, you'll enjoy yourself," said Andrew. "Mine was in Scottsdale." Hermione was amazed.

* * *

__Two weeks later, the Grangers and Andrew was eating breakfast in the living room, Hermione upset because her parents and sister were going out and there was no one available to baby-sit, so she wanted to stay by herself. Her mother and father weren't going to allow that._

"_Your too young," said her mother, Joanne._

"_I wanna stay by myself!" Hermione shouted._

"_No," said Donald and Joanne._

"_Please?" Hermione asked._

"_Mum and Dad aren't going to let you," said Aimee as she finished her pancake. Hermione got up and ran upstairs, muttering about how her parents hated her. When she slammed her door, Andrew stepped in._

"_Don't worry, I'll look after her," he told them._

"_Are you sure?" asked Joanne. "Hermione can be a handful sometimes, and I'm sure you don't want to impose."_

"_Don't worry, I'll look after her," said Andrew. "I know handfuls, I was one meself. It was when I was younger." Aimee rolled her eyes as she grabbed her and Hermione's plates and put them in the sink._

"_You sound like such a good boy," said Aimee coldly._

"_Trust me, I'm not," said Andrew giving her a fake smile._

_After the others were gone, Hermione came out her room and down to the den to look at more cartoons. It wasn't long before Andrew joined her. He started playing with her hair in a way Hermione didn't like it._

"_Could you stop that?" asked Hermione. "I don't really enjoy other people touching my hair."_

"_Why not?" asked Andrew. He took out a needle from his pocket and Hermione saw it, getting out of Andrew's grip and running away. Andrew chased after her and when she was in her parents bedroom, he slammed the door and locked it. "Now, now it's just a little shot."_

"_Get away from me!" Hermione shouted with all her might. She threw one of her father's books at him, but Andrew ducked and walked towards Hermione. Hermione looked out the window and saw it was two stories. She was a good climber, but not that good._

_Then she ducked under the bed and crawled to the other door, only to see Andrew's head pop underneath. Hermione quickly crawled back to the other side, but the needle reached her leg and Andrew stabbed her. Hermione's body became weak and she became unconscious within minutes._

_When Hermione opened her eyes again, she noticed there was a lot of wood surrounding her. No houses anywhere. She also noticed that she was in the back of a truck._

"_No one can hear you scream," said a voice. She turned around and saw Andrew beside her._

"_What're you going to do?" Hermione was afraid to ask, but the words came out anyway. She never been this scared before in her ten-year-old life. Andrew just ignored her and got on top of her, trying to take off the skirt she was wearing. Hermione kept her hand on the zipper, but Andrew kept pulling her hand away. When he unzipped his jeans, Hermione started screaming, seeing if Andrew was right, he was. No one nearby could hear her and Andrew raped her. It was more than once too, three times._

_After that day, Hermione vowed to never tell her parents, her sister, nor her friends about what happened between her and Andrew. He must've forgot too, because she hadn't seen him in the past eight years._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_See, every girl should have her happiness. Even me, I could only turn to books after Andrew raped me. If I had told my father what happened right away, he wouldn't have believed me. I was ten and he was 25. Sick right? Ever heard of the phrase: "The past will come back to haunt you"? Well, Andrew came back and I really wished he hadn't. Apparently, I'm no the only person hiding a secret these days?

**HI, THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION STORY! PLEASE BE NICE WHEN YOU REVIEW!**


	2. One: A Secret Well Kept

**Hermione's Secret**

**BettyBoop723**

**Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and I have a secret for you. It happened when I was ten, two weeks before I started Hogwarts. My father boss's son, Andrew raped me. He was suppose to come over for two weeks, to get to know my father and our family better, not rape me. Now I can't tell my friends, Harry and Ron---even if its after we defeated Voldemont and he's coming back to haunt me. No more running, no more hiding. Now its time I tell the truth. This is **_**Hermione's Secret**_

**TAKEN PLACE AFTER DH, HERMIONE, HARRY, AND RON ARE NOW LIVING AT GRIMMAULD PLACE! IF YOU CAN'T STAND RAPE STORIES, DON'T READ AND IF YOU HAVEN'T **_**FINISHED**_** THE SEVENTH BOOK…THEN YOU BETTER NOT READ THIS! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP.**

One: A Secret Well Kept

(Hermione's POV)

Harry, Ron, and I were in Diagon Alley when we saw him. Still tall with the same wavy brown hair and pure black eyes of evil. Andrew was a wizard, because only wizards made it in this far of Diagon Alley.

Harry's girlfriend, Ginny was finishing her last year of schooling at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was reading _**Hogwarts: A History**_ for the zillion time. Whose keeping track these days…my supposed to be boyfriend, Ron Weasley that's who.

"Hermione, stop reading that," Ron told me.

"No," I said with a smile. "I like reading this, I find something new everyday."

"Harry talk some sense into her," Ron told Harry, who was eating a double chocolate and vanilla ice cream from the Parlor. Harry only smiled as he took another lick.

"She's your girlfriend, mate," Harry said.

"Your not funny," said Ron. I only laughed and kissed Ron on the cheek. "Man, things are so calm since Voldemont died."

"You prefer being chased by an evil wizard?" Harry asked as she stopped licking his ice cream. "I love the calmness."

"Its like the calm before the storm," Ron said.

While _those_ two were trying to figure out the way to break the silence, I saw him go inside the Parlor. He soon came out, carrying a vanilla ice cream in a cup.

"Well, well…Harry Potter," Andrew said coming over near us. "I see we finally meet. I'm Andrew Stevenson, I use to be friends with your parents. Especially your mother. That's how I recognized you, you have your mother's green eyes."

"I never heard of you," Harry said.

"I was your mother's first boyfriend," Andrew said. Then he locked eyes on me and those strange feelings came back inside me. He laughed. Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged. "And you must be Ron Weasely."

"Hi," said Ron shaking hands with Andrew.

As Ron and Andrew shook, I kept my eyes in my book. Maybe he didn't remember me, I mean I was only ten.

"So whose the little lady with her head in the book?" Andrew asked. I know he's fooling them, I can tell.

"My girlfriend," said Ron putting his arm around my shoulder. "You look a little too old to be hitting on an eighteen-year-old girl."

"I'm just saying, she looks like someone I know. Oh well, I shall be going. Harry, we'll talk some more again right?"

"Uh…yeah. Right," said Harry. And Andrew Apparated out of sight.

"I'm going to get a bottle of water from the bartender in the Leaky Cauldron," I announced. Ron let me out and I walked over to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

When I was inside, Andrew appeared.

"I knew it was you," said Andrew as he looked over at me. "You as pretty as the day you and I---."

"Go away, Andrew," I said.

"Certainly braver. I guess defeating the craziest man alive wasn't a problem, huh?!" Andrew shouted. I tried to run upstairs, but Andrew caught me by my hair. "Tell anyone what I did to you, and your life will be a living hell. Got it?"

"Hey!"

I looked over and saw Ron's older brother, George sitting nearby. I tried to mouth to him to leave me alone, but he didn't listen. He got up and walked to where Andrew was. "Let her go, that's my brother's girl."

"George, let me handle this," I said.

"Hermione, you might be brave, but---."

"Brave, you think this girl is brave! She's nothing but a whining, scared little---"

"_**Petrificus Totalus**_." I got out of Andrew's grip just in time, George had cast a full-body lock on Andrew and he fell backwards. I was gone before he turned around. When I reached back to the table, I was in tears.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ron asked. Harry had finished the ice cream.

"He's out to get me!" I shouted.

"Whose out to get you?" Ron asked.

"My past, he's out to get me! He's going to get me and he's going to do it again!" Ron sat me down and I just cried, Ron and Harry rubbing my back, both of them trying to figure out my secret.

* * *

I didn't come out my room at Grimmauld Place Number 12 for the next couple of days. I had to get out, I didn't want Andrew to find me. When the night of a giant storm was about to roll in, Harry and Ron came in, Ron carrying two cups of warm cider.

"Hermione, you haven't had a thing to eat in the past couple days. You haven't slept either, what's wrong?" Ron asked as he gave me the cider.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I lied. I hated lying, especially to Ron and Harry, but it seems like the only way till I make sure that Andrew was gone.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. I nodded. "You know that if there's anything going on in your life, then you could tell us."

"I know," I said drinking the cider. I know one thing, Ron and Harry are sneaky bastards, they sipped sleeping potion into my cider, because I was sleep within minutes. Last thing I heard before drifting off, was Ron saying, "We're only doing what's best for you." I just wish that they sipped dreamless sleeping potion in my drink, because I had the dream I was dreading for years. It was back when I was ten.

"_No one can hear you scream," said a voice. She turned around and saw Andrew beside her._

"_What're you going to do?" Hermione was afraid to ask, but the words came out anyway. She never been this scared before in her ten-year-old life. Andrew just ignored her and got on top of her, trying to take off the skirt she was wearing._

_Hermione kept her hand on the zipper, but Andrew kept pulling her hand away. When he unzipped his jeans, Hermione started screaming, seeing if Andrew was right, he was. No one nearby could hear her and Andrew raped her. It was more than once too, three times._

"Stop!" I shouted. "Stop it! Don't do it, please don't do it!"

"Hermione wake up," said Ron.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

"Hermione!" I opened my eyes and saw Harry and Ron both in the room, Ron kneeling down beside me. I couldn't help it, I started crying. "Come here." I hugged Ron and cried onto his chest. I cried till I fell asleep, then Ron placed me on the pillow.

(No One's POV)

After Hermione stopped crying, Harry and Ron made their ways back into Ron's room and searched every wizarding medicine book in Grimmauld.

"I don't know what's going on," said Harry. "She doesn't have no one of these symptoms."

"She would've told us what's going on. Wouldn't she?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, we're her best friends and you're her boyfriend," said Harry. "Maybe it has something to do with that man we saw earlier."

"I know we shouldn't judge too early, but something about him does creep me out," Ron said. As Harry and Ron pondered on their newfound information about the strange man from earlier, Hermione was still having nightmares.

(Hermione's POV)

* * *

_"I'm inside your head, my little whore."_

I was dreaming again, the same dream kept popping inside my head, but I couldn't scream. If I scream one more time, then I might as well pack my bags and head for St. Mungos because that's where Harry and Ron are going to take me. His evil voice is inside my head, like he was trying to control me or something.

"Hey, Minnie." I opened my eyes and saw that it was sunny out, Ron coming back to check on me. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," I said. "What time is it?"

"Almost one," said Ron. Wow, I never slept for that long.

"So what're we doing today?" I wanted to know, I needed to get out.

"Ginny's coming home, so we're spending Christmas at my parents' house," said Ron. "Come on."

Note: It has been seven months since the Weaselys lost Fred in the final battle. We haven't seen them since, I hope they're taking things alright. In the first few months, Ron definitely wasn't taking things well.

He kept to himself and stayed in his room, crying. Harry and I just let him mourn, then he finally came out at the start of September and started being the same old Ron again. He played chess against Harry, they went to play one-on-one Qudditch and the three of us went to Diagon Alley. We also went to work for the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

When we arrived at the Burrow, the house smelled of Mrs. Weasely's cooking and a redhead ran towards Harry. That was Ginny, the youngest of the Weaselys who was also going out with Harry.

"Hey," said Ginny hugging Harry. "I missed you."

"I miss you too," said Harry. After Ginny got off Harry, she hugged me and Ron and led us into the kitchen where Ron's mother, Molly was cooking.

"Hi, Mum," said Ron.

"Hello, I was wondering when you there were going to get here," said Mrs. Weasely happily.

She hugged us and told us to sit down, she thinks we were getting too skinny since living on our own. After eating breakfast, Ginny and I watched the Qudditch match. It was Harry, Ron, and George against Ron's three older brothers Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

"Harry and Ron told me you haven't been feeling well," Ginny said to me. "They wrote me the other day."

"Are they trying to get me to tell you?" I asked.

"You know them too well," Ginny said. I laughed.

"Ginny nothing's wrong, I promise," I lied.

"Hermione, you can't fool me that easily," said Ginny. I know that I can't fool her, she's going out with Harry and he can figure out anything.

"I can't tell you now, I'll tell you later. Please don't tell Harry and Ron." I made Ginny swear not to tell. She promised and later that evening when we were in our room, I spilled. I told her all about my rape and about Andrew reappearing in my dreams.

"You have to tell!" Ginny shouted after I finished.

"I can't! He told me that if I tell, he's going to make my life a living hell! If he finds out that I told you, he's going to be coming after me!"

"Hermione…"

"No, I can't tell them and you better not either. You swore," I reminded her. She promised not to tell and we went to sleep. Later that night, I had another strange dream.

"You little whore," Andrew said. I was inside the woods where he raped me. "You told someone, didn't you?"

"_No," I said._

"_You lie!" He shouted. He took out his wand and lifted me into the air. "Don't wake up, I want you to die in your sleep!"_

(No One's POV)

"Ron, Harry wake up!" Ginny shouted. She woke up and saw Hermione floating in midair, her eyes closed. Harry and Ron came in along with George and Percy and saw the floating Hermione. Harry and Ron grabbed her by her arms, but she kept going higher and higher.

"She won't wake up," Ginny said.

"Hermione, wake up!" shouted Harry and Ron.

"Look," said Ginny. "A rope."

(Hermione's POV)

_I could hear Harry's and Ron's shouts, but Andrew wouldn't let me open my eyes. He was enjoying this, and I soon saw why. Looking up, I saw a rope tied in a circle shaped of my head. He was lifting me towards the rope. He was going to hang me to death. I can't die like this, I had to…_

I opened my eyes and fell back onto my bed. Ron and Harry were out of breath.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were just about to ask you that," said Harry when he and Ron caught their breaths. "What's going on, Hermione?" I looked at Ginny and she gave me that look. Percy and George left the room and Ron sat down beside me.

"What's going on?" He started stroking my hair and it brought back those memories.

_After the others were gone, Hermione came out her room and down to the den to look at more cartoons. It wasn't long before Andrew joined her. He started playing with her hair in a way Hermione didn't like it._

"_Could you stop that?" asked Hermione. "I don't really enjoy other people touching my hair."_

"_Why not?" asked Andrew. He took out a needle from his pocket and Hermione saw it, getting out of Andrew's grip and running away. Andrew chased after her and when she was in her parents bedroom, he slammed the door and locked it. "Now, now it's just a little shot."_

"Hermione?" I looked at Ron and shook my head.

"As much as I want to tell you two what's going on, I can't," I told him. "Its too painful."

"We'll deal with it, together," said Harry. "We faced everything thrown in our stands. We defeated Voldemont."

"I know, but---I just can't," I said. Ron kissed me on the forehead and the two walked out my room, bidding Ginny goodnight. I laid down on my bed and we went back to sleep.

* * *

The next two weeks were dreadful. After Ginny returned to Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, and I returned back to Grimmauld Place, things between me and my mind kept getting worse. I hadn't slept a full eight hours, and now I was at the point where Andrew appeared everywhere. He even came by Grimmauld Place for a while, one day.

He wanted Harry, Ron, and I to know what he did for a living. He was muggleborn, like me his father, who I've known my whole life worked in TV while his mother was dead. He wouldn't say how she was killed when Harry asked. After giving him dinner, Harry walked him out the door and then back to the living room he came with me and Ron.

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust him," said Harry. I looked from the _**Daily Prophet**_ as he and Ron started playing another game of Wizard Chess. "What about you guys?"

"If I trust him, then we wouldn't be having this conversation," said Ron as he gathered his pieces. After Ron and Harry started playing, everything just went black for me. When I opened my eyes, I was in my room, Harry sitting beside me.

"Hey, what happened?" Harry asked. I sat up and Harry gave me a glass of water.

"I don't know, I guess I just passed out," I said.

"Hermione…Ron and I are worried. Please, let us stop worry, tell us what's going on," said Harry. Ron came in and hugged me. "We'll be there for you, no matter what."

"He raped me when I was ten." Was the only thing I could say. I had to let them find out the rest for themselves.

"Who raped you?" asked Harry.

"I really can't tell you two that, because if I do, then your going to end up in Azkaban." And that's when they left.

**MUCH LONGER THAN THE PROLOGUE, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
